Traskan
Traskans are the race to which Utu-Noranti Pralatong belongs. Little is known about them, because the main source of Traskan information – Noranti herself – is less than reliable. The concrete facts are that Traskans originate from the planet Traska and live approximately four to five times longer than any Human – Noranti herself is 293 cycles old, and although she is completely deranged, she is still quite a spry little spitfire, indicating she will probably live for many cycles more. Traskans also have vastly larger ears than any other humanoid species seen in Farscape, which seem to enable them to hear sounds that are not only outside the normal range of audibility, but outside of this universe itself. Noranti is able to hear the voices of the Priests of Arnessk even while they are trapped in their odd interdimensional pocket, and she hears the secrets Aeryn is not telling John Crichton although Aeryn does not voice them. Traskan society encourages its citizens to learn multiple professions over their long lives – Noranti herself is proficient in many disciplines, including cooking, botany, and alchemy. One of the highest positions in Traskan society is that of the Utu, the Traskan healers (apparently the equivalent of Delvian Pa'us and Luxan Oricans). Traskans appear to worship a cosmic presence they call the Divine Eternal, although the precise nature of this entity is unknown. This much is known for sure. However, now things become somewhat murkier. Noranti has a third eye on her forehead, which will, at seemingly random occasions, open and glow with a faint, changing light. Every time Noranti's third eye opens, unusual occurrences take place. This seems to hint that the Traskan third eye has some kind of intense power, strong enough to alter the very fabric of the universe. However, it is not clear whether ALL Traskans have the ability to utilize the magic of their third eye. Noranti is pretty clearly some kind of Traskan mystic (or at the very least, some kind of Traskan nutcase,) and with every other race that has demonstrated magical powers (the Delvian Pa'us; the Luxan Oricans,) those powers can only be accessed after intensive study. It would thus seem that Traskans can only activate their own powers after years of study or meditation, and that not all of them can change the universe at will. Other racial traits of Traskans, if indeed there are any, are unknown. Background information In an interview with Melissa Jaffer, she specifically stated: :"Noranti's third eye is "noetic" which, according to the Oxford Dictionary is "an adjective pertaining to the mind or intellect". I'm sure you are familiar with the expression "in my mind's eye". We all have this unseen eye which we use to recall things, to foresee things, to imagine things and so on. However, Noranti is from the planet Traska where the third eye is earned after many, many cycles of life experience and becomes visible only when the individual spirit is totally receptive to Wisdom and in this regard it is similar to the spiritual Third Eye. Noranti certainly has the ability to receive messages from the Divine Eternal but her "magic" is more to do with her herbal and mineral mixtures." http://www.farscapeweekly.com/interviews/mjaffer.htm Category:Species